Bleu Électrique
by eli2abelle
Summary: Their words are insistent. Beckoning me. Calling me. But it's so peaceful where I am. This in-between place where the dream has ended, but reality hasn't quite set in.


**Here's something I've been working on for quite a while. Well, the actual story didn't take me very long. I think I spent far longer thinking up the title! I haven't published an NCIS: Los Angles story before, so this is a new experience for me. I'm in the process of re-watching all the past seasons while I wait for season 9 to come back on TV (It's been put on pause while the Star Wars series is being shown. Stupid... I know). This came to me while I was thinking about the Season 5 episode 'War Cries'. I didn't really have a particular character in mind while writing this, but have labelled it as a Nell/Callen fic. I guess it's up too you what you want it to be though :) As always... no bad language or content. Happy reading!**

I am lying on a hard bed. Someone is holding my hand. Everything is rocking from side to side. Someone is talking. I feel like their words are directed to me. Their words are insistent. Beckoning me. Calling me. But it's so peaceful where I am. This in-between place where the dream has ended, but reality hasn't quite set in. But there that voice is again, and this time I can't ignore it. I am being pulled from my safe place into the real world. The words are distinguishable. The person is saying my name over and over. Asking me if I can hear them. Telling me that I need to wake up. I want to shut them out. To hear no more voices. To fall back into a dreamless sleep. But it's impossible. I'm finding it harder and harder to ignore the voice. I move my head to the side in an attempt to get away from it all. It doesn't work. They are saying my name again. Louder. Commanding me to open my eyes. I feel a sharp pain in my arm, and react immediately, letting out a muffled cry and writhing around as many hands push me down. The voice is speaking urgently in my ear. Telling me that it's okay. That I'm safe. That no-one is going to hurt me. The voice softens. They say that they will take care of me. That I don't need to worry. That everything is going to be okay. I stop fighting against the people and let my body relax. Several moments have passed before the rocking motion stops, and I feel my bed moving. A cool breeze hits my cheek, and I shiver. What's happening? Where am I? Then the voice is back. It somehow comforts me, knowing that they are here. That I am not alone. They tell me that soon it will all be over soon. That everything will work out. Their words fade out, and soon I can only hear noises. They are muffled, as if I am underwater and someone is talking to me from above. Then silence.

I am lying in a soft bed. Someone is holding my hand. Everything is perfectly still. Someone is talking. I feel like their words are directed to me. Their words are calming. Beckoning me. Calling me. But it's so peaceful where I am. This in-between place where the dream has ended, but reality hasn't quite set in. But there that voice is again, and this time I can't ignore it. Won't ignore it. It takes all my effort to force my eyes open, but when I do, the lights have been dimmed so not to hurt my eyes. Someone's fingers are intertwined with my own, and I look up to find myself staring into the brilliant blue eyes of Special Agent G Callen. He smiles when he sees that I am awake. That one smile says more than words ever could. Relief. Guilt. Sadness. I see it all, and he knows it. Neither of us speak. We don't need to. Instead I lay my head back down and close my eyes, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

I am still lying in the soft bed. No-one is holding my hand. Everything is eerily still. No-one is talking. It's so peaceful where I am. This in-between place where the dream has ended, but reality hasn't quite set in. But no-one is beside me. I am alone. It scares me. When I open my eyes, everything is pitch black. What's happening? Where am I? I sit up, beginning to breathe faster and faster. My mind is racing. Someone is screaming. Then I realise… it's me. Someone is running towards me. I can hear their shoes pounding on the floor. A door opens, and a light is switched on. Callen is at my side in an instant, telling me that it's okay. That I'm safe. That no-one is going to hurt me. He pulls me into a hug, and I let my head fall on his shoulder. He holds me tightly, and I make no attempt to pull away. We stay that way for a few minutes before he lowers me back down into bed. I let my eyes slip closed once again, knowing that he will be right there when I wake up.

 **What did you think? This was originally intended as a one chapter kind of thing, but I'm warming up to the idea of posting another. Should I?** **I would love it if you could spare a moment and leave a review below. I'm open to any and all ideas that you have! And don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism. I love hearing what you have to say!**

 **Side note: Should I write another NCIS LA fic? I have one ready but am a bit unsure about posting. Thoughts?**


End file.
